Eye of the Storm Spoiler Tutorial
Please create a tutorial here - so others, who want, can have the same advantage that you will have. It can be simple, just post the various steps on how to get through the whole level.. and anything else you feel is important for others to know. UPDATE: Please provide links back to FW where applicable.. like mousso's beach hut, the ten year storm collection set, etc. -Joe CHAPTER 16 THE EYE OF THE STORM When first thrown out of the Eye of the Storm by a huge wave, go visit Mousso and see if he can help you. Chances are you found a piece of some old Farovian treasure while being washed away.( https://fish-wrangler.com/fishwrangler/collectables/ten-year-storm )Always make sure you read your chapters and look for any clues you may need. https://fish-wrangler.com/fishwrangler/story/ten-year-storm CHAPTER 17 COMMUNICATION IS KEY While working on your task that Mousso gave you of catching 40 Communication Crabs back at Eye of Storm, keep checking on how far you are from the Eye (it will be next to your location). When it is flashing red, you are at higher risk to get washed away by a big wave. Each time you get washed away you stand a chance of finding a collectable ( https://fish-wrangler.com/fishwrangler/collectables/ten-year-storm ) but it will also be taking your gold (amounts vary from ~3000 to ~7800 gold). If you decide you don't like being washed away, travel to Stormy and your risk will be back to zero when your return to Eye. Be careful of those turn-arounds. Once you have taken Mousso the 40 Communication Crabs, you will have a 4 day wait for your Personal Storm Radar to be completed. With this personal radar you will be able to hold yourself to the center of Eye of the Storm. CHAPTER 18 PIRATES AHOY When your 4 days are up, go collect your radar device from Mousso. He has some bad breaking news for you about Stu at this time. Stu has been taken captive by pirates and to rescue him you must collect and do the following: a) Catch 1 Sea Trinicorn Fish. (Eye of the Storm) b) Catch the Pirate's lost parrot (Doom Island). Watch for any clue that might make capture easier or your net harder for the parrot to spot. c) Recover the Captain's wooden leg lost while being swept away. Have a drink (or four) to increase your chances significantly. (Eye of the Storm) d) Retrieve the barrel of rum from Sass.(Stormy Straight) She is thirsty now since you have not been giving her water. She now wants your tarpits. ( https://fish-wrangler.com/fishwrangler/sass?feed-tarpit=oh-yea ) You can always check your tasks and progress by viewing them at the beach hut. https://fish-wrangler.com/fishwrangler/beach-hut CHAPTER 19 STU IS SAFE Once you have fulfilled all 4 requirements you are ready to hand them over to the pirates for the release of Stu. Nice work. You have rescued Stu but sadly Stu's sailboat and treasure map are still missing. It will be a battle with the Reigning Deity's guarding the boat to get it back. CHAPTER 20 THE STORM STRIKES We did it! Stu and I were able to defeat the Reigning Deity's but you aren't going to believe what happened next......